


Push

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek made a new friend and invites Chris over too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is so fucking ridiculous this whole thing is ridiculous I just wanted them to fuck.
> 
> Context is basically something like Chris and Derek being in a sexual relationship for a while before Braeden and then she comes around and a threesome happens. There’s probably some off-hand mutual agreement between the three of them before the start of this. Also pretending Derek hasn’t lost any of his abilities yet.

Chris Argent? Jealous? Not likely.

Sure, she was young and beautiful and her legs _did_ looked like they fit perfectly around Derek’s waist when he held her hips still and rocked his own against them, but Chris had been around long enough to know there were bigger opportunities here than envy.

For instance, pinning Derek Hale between a hunter and a gun-toting mercenary and watching him squirm.

A smile graced Braeden’s lips as she noticed Chris from over Derek’s broad shoulders and beckoned to him with a slowly curling finger and rough tug at a handful of Derek’s jean-clad ass.

Chris heard Derek’s growl against her neck, watched his hands snake up her sides and neck to tangle into her hair. He approached slowly, not wanting to miss a thing as Derek tugged her head back by the hair and latched his mouth onto her scarred neck.

He tongued the bumps gently, careful to avoid contact with his teeth. He could smell and hear Chris behind him, moving in slow and cautiously as Braeden’s hands ran all over his back and ass with outstanding showmanship. Those touches weren’t for Derek, they were for Chris.

Derek was hard against the heat between her legs and he wanted her pants off yesterday, wanted his fingers engulfed in the wet and warmth. But each time his hands went to her fly she’d catch them at the wrists and move them to her thighs.

“Hey Derek.” Chris’s greeting was almost humorously casual as his arms slid around Derek’s waist and propped against the desk on either side of Braeden’s thighs. A grin stretched across Derek’s face and he hummed in appreciation as Chris pushed his body flush against Derek’s half-exposed back, angling his hips upward to emphasize what their show had already brought out in him.

“You’re Braeden.” Chris greeted her as well, and she smiled back.

“Nice to properly meet you, Mr. Argent.”

“Calm me Chris.” He replied in little more than a whisper, then flicking his eyes to a spot of skin just beneath Derek’s ear which he then applied his lips and teeth too.

“Chris.” Braeden obliged. “Think you can help me with these?” She started working skillfully and Derek’s formerly untouched belt and had it unhooked before Derek could catch her hands. When he did, he brought them too his mouth and lathered an index finger with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

“Gladly.” Came Chris’s reply and Derek’s pants were at his ankles. Chris took one look down at his bare ass before eagerly thrusting his hips forward into it, angling the bulge in his jeans directly between and rocking his hips as far into Derek as they could go in spite of the wall of denim.

He heard Braeden laugh in amused approval before reaching one arm around to help pull Chris foward, which pulled Derek harder against her as she slipped her hand between them to wrap it around his cock.

Derek let out a deep, hoarse moan like he’d been holding it in as Chris’s cock rubbed with need at his ass and Braeden’s hand pumped tantalizingly slowly. These two quite clearly weren’t going to play fair.

With a little use of his extra strength he could have had them both, side-by-side, one after the other. But he’d let them have their fun.

He did know that Chris was a little less skilled at keeping his pants so he waited for the man’s teeth to stop roughly dragging down his shoulder and for her hand to try and slip from his cock to his balls to buck his hips enough to pause both of them, and turn around, rough hands landing on Chris’s hips.

He smirked devilishly at Chris. The hunter may have been playing tough now as it was two on one, but Derek knew exactly how he liked it. Derek slipped his thumb and first finger underneath the hem of Chris’s pants and in moments they were gone.

Chris groaned and his forehead fell against Derek’s shoulder as the man took both their cocks in his hand and jacked them together. Braeden leaned back and wrapped her legs tight around both their bodies, pulling them back against her hard and holding Derek’s ass there as she dry-fucked it through her jean’s.

Derek’s breath was picking up at the feeling of Chris’s cock against his, and Chris’s hands tightly gripping his ass as Braeden rocked and rubbed her hips against it.  

“Derek.” Chris said between heavy breaths. “Turn your ass back around.” It came out as a low, hoarse, demand and Derek growled in response.  

He could feel the rushing through Chris’s veins to his head under his palm, and reluctantly obeyed. When he turned, he turned swiftly, hands finding and fumbling at the front of Braeden’s pants with desperation because he _knew_ it wouldn’t be long before Chris had his cock in him and his eyes would lull back in his head. He needed Braeden to be puddy under his fingers before that happened, or he’d be at both their mercy.

She arched her hips in compliance as he pulled at them, rolling his hips into hers, partially to give Chris a run for his money.

He could hear Chris breathing in frustration as his fingers repeatedly found Derek’s entrance but fell away at his rough thrusts into Braeden. Her pants only made it half-way down her thighs but Derek’s finger pressed against her clit not a second later and she let herself fall back on the desk, arched her hips, and let him work two of them into her. They twirled and rubbed and rolled against her clit, coaxing some convulsions of her hips as the sparks or arousal slithered up her spine.

Chris’s first two digits were inside him and Derek was trying to keep his touch steady as he fingered Braeden. Her moans were soft and pleased and she squirmed but he wanted mewls and screams and quivering underneath him.

Bumping Chris backwards he leaned his head down and aligned his face between her legs. He flicked his thumb once against her clit and she twitched in anticipation for his tongue, sitting up to curl one hand into his hair as his mouth came down on her.

Derek was effectively bent over the table as he ate at her and she helped herself to slow fucking his face with a few upward thrusts. The sight was unbearable, especially when Derek shifted his legs further apart, as if welcoming him or urging him in.

Chris gave his own cock two solid pumps, smearing it with the lube before stepping forward and taking Derek by the hips. He tugged Derek back into him and rocked his hips once dry against his bare ass before finding his hole and pressing the tip against it, gently at first, as if to ask.

Derek thrust back eagerly against him and Chris obliged to press forward. Braeden lost herself in ecstacy when Derek moaned against her, and once he felt that Chris had filled him up, he lifted his head and yanked Braeden’s naked hips closer to his.

“Fuck me.” She breathed as she shot up, bringing his hand to her breast. Derek obliged, dipping his head down to take her nipple into his mouth as he yanked her down hard onto his cock. He let his thrusts fall in time to Chris’s, adding his own inertia until he and Braeden were both grunting and screaming respectively in unison every time. He could feel Chris’s heaving breath against the back of his neck and Braeden’s against his hair as her fingers curled into it.

Braeden could that Derek’s eyes had started to glow blue. His lips were parted with each heavy breath and his teeth hadn’t changed but she wanted to see how far she could push him.

Chris saw the glint in her eye at the sight of Derek’s changed eyes and he locked eyes with her and shook his head, warning her off. He slowed his thrusts to give Derek a break.

He leaned forward and kissed Derek’s shoulder, hearing his labored breaths as he held her hips at himself, balls-deep, in and out, fingers wedged sloppily between her legs, trying to tend to her as he held on for control with his face buried in her neck.

Braeden heeded Chris’s warnings and reluctantly decided against her plans to send Derek over the edge. Idly, she thought, _maybe next time._

She’d come under his tongue and twice against his hand as he fucked her, and his breaths were coming faster as well as his thrusts. He never said much but she knew he was close, and it was confirmed when he pulled out an Chris immediately grabbed him by the hair and shoulder, pulled him off of Braeden and bent him over the desk next to her to finish. He wrapped his hand around Derek’s throbbing cock, pumping hard and fast until he felt the muscles in Derek’s ass tighten exquisitely around him and he came hard into Derek less than a moment later.

Braeden had watched them with her thighs crossed off the edge of the desk and a smirk on her lips as they came together, and she watched as Derek’s eyes faded back.

Chris pulled out, and Derek stayed leaned over the desk with exhaustion. Chris admired the view for a moment before stepping forward to push at one side of Derek’s ass to watch his own cum drip out and down his thigh. Derek laughed in amusement as he felt it and Chris’s eyes on him. The stream trickled out more fluidly under the shake of Derek’s body after his own laugh, and Chris was sure that if he’s been ten years younger he’d already be ready for another round.

“Mmm.” Braeden threw her head back in ecstasy, feeling both their appreciative eyes on her body in the dim moonlight. “That was… pretty great.” Her mind drifted back to the unsatisfied fantasy of Derek’s total loss of control as he fucked her. She knew she’d need Chris there too to make it happen, but she suspected she’d have to talk him into it.

“Was awesome.” Derek’s face was still pressed into the table and he was smiling like a dumbass. Chris snickered and slapped his ass before going for his own pants.

“I should get back.” He said.

“What?” Braeden teased as Derek rolled himself over and stood up straight to face him. “No group snuggle?” She was clearly joking as she hopped off the table and found her own jeans.  

“Maybe next time.” Chris said as he turned away from them, giving a wave over his shoulder as both Derek and Braeden reveled in the implication that there would be a next time.

o-o-o-o

“Chris!” Braeden caught him alone on his way out to his car, fully clothed in the same jeans and a white tank-top. He turned to her, and she stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

“About Derek.” She started. “Have you ever been fucked by the wolf?”

Chris shook his head. “No.” He answered plainly.

Braeden was half-surprised. By his reaction she thought they had tried and it had gone wrong.

“Haven’t you thought about it?”

Chris gave a small nod. “All the time.” He said. Having Derek lose himself, hold him down, tear off his clothes and fuck him until he couldn't walk? It was hard not to think about.

“What, you don’t trust him?” She questioned.

“I trust Derek completely, with my life and everything else.” He said. Braeden appeared confused. “But he doesn’t trust himself.” He finished.

Braeden took the words in slowly, but she seemed to understand.

“Shame.” She said, smiling slightly. Chris only nodded once, maybe critically, before shrugging, and turning away from her to continue to his SUV.

Braeden turned back toward the building, knowing full well that Derek had been listening from his loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I guess.


End file.
